Słońce: Bella Księga 1
by wildeye
Summary: Alicja nie przyjeżdża do Forks po zobaczeniu Belli skaczącej z klifu w jednej ze swoich wizji. Między Jakubem i Bellą dochodzi do pocałunku tuż przed telefonem Edwarda. Bella postanawia zrobić wszystko by zapomnieć swojego byłego, a Jakub chce zrobić wszystko by Bella była szczęśliwa. Czy przed Bellą i Jakubem jest wspólna przyszłość? Czy Jakuba ominie "podobno" rzadkie wpojenie?
1. Chapter 1

Telefon

Jakub przenikał mnie wzrokiem na wylot, dzieliło nas zaledwie kilka milimetrów. _Romeo nie wróci_ – pomyślałam. W tym momencie podjęłam decyzję, zamknęłam dystans, który nas dzielił i … pocałowałam go. Nie czekał długo, by odpowiedzieć na mój pocałunek, objął mnie swymi ramionami, przycisnął swe ciało do mojego i całował, całował tak jakby jutra miało nie być. Podobało mi się to uczucie, motyle w brzuchu i ekscytacja, Edward nigdy nie pozwoliłby na takie pocałunki. Mógłbym cię skrzywdzić Bello – mówił. Jednak w tej chwili nie chciałam myśleć o Edwardzie, jego przeklętej samokontroli i niebezpieczeństwach, które widział na każdym kroku. Zatraciłam się w ustach Jakuba, jego pocałunkach i ramionach, które mnie otulały, zatraciłam się tak bardzo, że prawie nie usłyszałam telefonu, który dzwonił mi nad głową, prawie …

\- Dom Państwa Swan – rzucił Jakub do słuchawki.

\- Nie, nie ma go – odpowiedział krótko.

\- Planuje pogrzeb krwiopijco i to tylko dzięki tobie i twojej krwawej rodzince! – wrzasnął do telefonu i trzasnął słuchawką z taką siłą, że wiszący na ścianie telefon spadł z hukiem na posadzkę. Czułam się jakby wylano na mnie kubeł zimnej wody. Znałam tylko jedną rodzinę, którą znał również i on, tylko jedną, którą mógł nazwać krwiopijcami. Czułam jak krew odpływa mi z twarzy, gdybym mogła siebie teraz zobaczyć moja twarz zapewne byłaby bielsza od białej ściany, na której przed chwilą znajdował się telefon.

\- Kto? Kto dzwonił? – zaczęłam wpadać w histerię. Dzwonił Edward, może chciał wrócić, może chciał przeprosić za te słowa, które wypowiedział do mnie w lesie, chciał prosić o wybaczenie, a teraz nie mam szans z nim porozmawiać. Mój wewnętrzny monolog został jednak przerwany:

\- To nie był ON. Widzę nadzieję na twojej twarzy Bello, ale rozczaruję cię – to był jego ojciec i nawet nie zapytał o ciebie, chciał rozmawiać z komendantem – wycedził przez zęby mój towarzysz, po czym udał się w stronę drzwi.

\- Gdzie idziesz? – histeria wracała od nowa, tym razem nie Edward był jej przyczyną. Dopiero co znalazłam coś co pomoże mi załatać dziurę, którą pozostawił mój były chłopak. Znalazłam sposób by zapomnieć, sposób bym nie musiała szukać nowych dróg na wywołanie halucynacji związanych z NIM.

\- Wychodzę, muszę się uspokoić. Gołym okiem widać, że modliłaś się w duchu o JEGO telefon, JEGO powrót! Nie będę „tym drugim" Bello. Nie chce być dla Ciebie wyjściem awaryjnym! Wiesz co do ciebie czuję, ale nie chce być rozwiązaniem na chwilę – w miarę jak mówił złość, którą miał wymalowaną na twarzy jeszcze kilka sekund temu wyparowała, zastąpiła ją desperacja. Nie mogłam tego stracić, był moim słońcem, odganiał chmury, które ciążyły nade mną. Nie wiele myśląc pobiegłam za nim do drzwi, rzuciłam się w jego ramiona i po raz drugi tego dnia zainicjowałam pocałunek. Nie opierał się, tak jak za pierwszy razem wziął mnie w ramiona, a ja zapomniałam o Edwardzie.

\- Kuba proszę, byłam po prostu zaskoczona … nie spodziewałam się, że oni … że … - wydukałam. Tak naprawdę sama nie wiedziałam co chciałam powiedzieć, powiedziałabym cokolwiek, by tylko został.

\- Rozumiem – odpowiedział.

– Tak bardzo Cię zranili. Przeklęte pijawki. – sama nie mogłam uwierzyć swojemu szczęściu. Udało się!

\- Powinnaś się położyć Bello, masz ciężki dzień za sobą. Ojciec pewnie będzie potrzebował twojego wsparcia, tak samo jak i mój, umarł ich najlepszy przyjaciel.

\- Masz rację – powiedziałam.

– Zobaczymy się jutro?

\- Oczywiście – odpowiedział całując mnie na pożegnanie. Po jego wyjściu postanowiłam zrobić dokładnie to o co prosił, wzięłam prysznic i położyłam się do łóżka. Sen jednak nie chciał do mnie przyjść tej nocy, nie dlatego, że byłam zmęczona – wręcz przeciwnie cały dzisiejszy dzień wyczerpał mnie. Myśli w mojej głowie szalały jednak nieposkromione. _Co chciał Carlise?_ – zastanawiałam się. Może Alicja zobaczyła w jednej ze swych wizji jak ginie Harry? Może Carlise chciał mu złożyć kondolencje? Kiedyś Charlie broniłby dobrego imienia Żukowskich …. Kiedyś, no tak. To wszystko było zanim Cullenowie opuścili Forks, zanim ojciec szukał mnie w lesie, zanim … Ech …

Powinnam zapomnieć o Edwardzie, skoro on może oddawać się innym przyjemnościom, skoro jego tak łatwo rozproszyć, to dlaczego ja mam ciągle czekać? Edward nie wróci, gdyby chciał to już by tutaj był, choćby pod pretekstem pogrzebu Harrego przyjechaliby złożyć kondolencje – cokolwiek. Nie ma sensu dłużej czekać na coś co nigdy może nie nastąpić, ja w przeciwieństwie do nich nie mam wieczności do zmarnowania. Teraz przede wszystkim muszę skupić się na Jakubie, on pomoże mi zapomnieć o tym wszystkim czego nie chce dłużej pamiętać. Nie kochałam go, tego byłam pewna. Czy mogłabym go pokochać? To było pytanie, na które chciałabym sobie

odpowiedzieć. Wiedziałam, że nigdy nie przestanę kochać Edwarda, był moją drugą połową, bratnią duszą, partnerem na zawsze, a przynajmniej tak myślałam. Jakuba mogłabym może pokochać, za kilka lat, a może nawet miesięcy, kochałabym go na pewno nie tak jak Edwarda – jego nigdy nie przestanę kochać, ale może jego miłość wystarczyłaby za nas oboje. Tak, tak właśnie zrobię poczekam, aż miłość do Jakuba przyjdzie sama, a jeśli nie przyjdzie - jego miłości będzie musiało wystarczyć za nas dwoje. Po raz pierwszy od kilku miesięcy czułam jak ogarnia mnie spokój. Doszłam do ładu z samą sobą, planowałam jutro zamiast egzystować dzisiaj, oczekiwałam jutra,  
by móc spotkać Jakuba i znów zatracić się w jego pocałunkach zapominając o wszystkim innym. Wtedy jeszcze nie wiedziałam jak dużo stracę na tej decyzji. Nie wiedziałam jakie skutki będzie miał ten jeden nieodebrany przeze mnie telefon.


	2. Chapter 2

Po wczorajszych pocałunkach z Jakubem nie mogłam się doczekać, aż znów go zobaczę. Od rana znów po moich myślach krążył Edward, musiałam znaleźć sposób by zapomnieć. Niewiele myśląc złapałam klucze do ciężarówki i ruszyłam w stronę rezerwatu. Po chwili dojechałam do domu Blacków, drzwi otworzył mi ojciec Jakuba.

\- Witaj Belllo, Jakub jeszcze śpi. Wczoraj do późna musiał patrolować granice.

\- Może mogłabym zaczekać? – zapytałam. Skłonił tylko głową w odpowiedzi wskazując kierunek pokoju Jakuba. Weszłam cicho do pokoju i zamknęłam za sobą drzwi. Jakub leżał cicho pochrapując pod nosem. Położyłam się koło niego, pomimo tego, że zajmował prawie całe łóżko jakoś udało mi się zmieścić pod jego ramię. Jakby czując moją obecność przyciągnął mnie do siebie jeszcze bardziej w taki sposób, że prawie na nim leżałam. Lekko uchylił powieki.

\- Zdecydowanie dzień dobry – powiedział zaspanym głosem i obsypał moją twarz lekkimi pocałunkami. Miałam ochotę westchnąć ze szczęścia. Motyle w moim brzuchu szalały, a ja nie chciałam by to uczucie kiedykolwiek się skończyło. Przesunęłam się by mieć lepszy dostęp do jego szyi. Zaczęłam również go całować od szyi aż po tors. Jakub westchnął ochryple.

\- Bello, może trochę zwolnimy? – zapytał.

\- Nie podoba ci się? – spytałam. Chciałam iść dalej, chciałam czuć się dobrze, chciałam zapomnieć.

\- Podoba mi się za bardzo Bello. Nie powinniśmy … - zaczął, ale przerwał gdy moje usta znów znalazły się na jego ciele.

\- Jakub! – sądząc po głosie do drzwi dobijał się Sam.

\- Wstaję, wstaję no… - burknął Jakub i patrząc na mnie przepraszającym wzrokiem podniósł nas oboje z łóżka.

\- Zebranie u mnie w domu TERAZ – powiedział Sam nadal nie otwierając drzwi. Po chwili było słychać drzwi frontowe, zapewne zaczeka na Jakuba u siebie.

\- Idę z tobą – oświadczyłam.

\- Nawet mi się nie śniło, by próbować cię powstrzymać Bello. Jak coś sobie wbijesz do głowy to koniec, nic cię nie powstrzyma.

\- W głowie mam teraz coś innego – powiedziałam, mając nadzieję, że mój ton był uwodzicielski.

\- Nie wątpię, ale nie chciałabyś chyba by Sam wpadł tu za 5 minut, tym razem bez pukania.

\- Masz rację – westchnęłam.

\- Innym razem – powiedział.

\- Obiecujesz?

\- Tak – odpowiedział narzucając na siebie rozrzucone na podłodze ubranie. Droga do domu alfy nie była daleka. Czekało tam na nas całe stado, sadząc po minie Sama to czekali na Jakuba – beze mnie.

\- Co ona tu robi?- zapytał przywódca stada.

\- Jest ze mną – oświadczył Jakub i sądząc po minie obydwu wilkołaków Jakub dobrze wiedział, że nie powinien mnie przyprowadzać. Do tej pory nigdy nie spotkałam się z wrogością ze strony stada, zaakceptowali mnie jako jedną z nich, część stada.

\- Mam nadzieję, że wziąłeś pod uwagę konsekwencje – oświadczył Sam i przeszedł do tego po co się tu zjawiliśmy – omówienia nowego dyżuru przy granicy. Z oczywistych względów Leah i Seth są wyłączeni z patrolowania na kilka najbliższych dni. Z uwagi na trwające rozgrywki jakiegoś tam sportu, o którym nie miałam bladego pojęcia Charlie będzie przez najbliższych kilka dni spędzał popołudnia u Billego. _Chata wolna_ – pomyślałam. Wyłączyłam się z nasłuchiwania rozmowy, moja fantazja poprowadziła mnie w zupełnie inne ścieżki, które uwzględniały mnie i Jakuba w wolnym od rodziców domu. Moje rozmyślania przerwało szuranie krzeseł, najwidoczniej zebranie już się skończyło.

\- Chyba nie najlepiej się czuję. Zawiózłbyś mnie do domu? – zapytałam Jakuba. Alfa skinął mu głową na zgodę i zanim się obejrzałam szliśmy do mojej ciężarówki.

\- Może lepiej byśmy pojechali do lekarza Bello – spytał zmartwiony Jakub.

\- Nie, przy tobie od razu czuję się lepiej – odpowiedziałam z uśmiechem. Na jego twarzy również bardzo szybko zagościł uśmiech.

\- Taki mały podstęp byśmy byli sami? – zapytał podejrzliwie wciąż się uśmiechając.

\- Malutki – odpowiedziałam. Do mojego domu dotarliśmy dość szybko, podjazd był pusty. Na stole w kuchni znalazłam kartkę od ojca mówiącą, że mam się nie martwić obiadem, jest u Blacków i wróci późno _. Idealnie_ – uśmiechnęłam się do siebie.

\- Jesteśmy sami – powiedziałam do Jakuba prowadząc go do swojego pokoju. Zasłoniłam zasłony, zamknęłam okno. Jakub siedział na moim łóżku przyglądając się temu co robię. Zamknęłam drzwi do pokoju i podeszłam do niego. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale zanim zdążył wydusić z siebie słowo moje usta dotykały już jego ust. Całowaliśmy się bez opamiętania, popchnęłam go na łóżko, zaczęłam ściągać bluzkę.

\- Bello jesteś pewna, że … - próbował zapytać, ale znów uciszyłam go ustami.

\- Tak Jakubie jestem pewna, a teraz nic nie mów – odpowiedziałam. Sama nie wiem skąd nabrałam pewności siebie. Wszystko potoczyło się tak szybko, zanim się obejrzałam byliśmy nadzy. Zapewniłam Jakuba, że biorę tabletki, po raz kolejny zapewniłam, że chce tego co on. Dla niego to też był pierwszy raz. Nie było jak w filmach czy książkach, bolało, ale było warto. Zapomniałam o tym o czym powinnam była zapomnieć, tylko czułam, pochłonęły mnie zmysły. Leżeliśmy tak długo nic nie mówiąc, gładząc swojego nagie ciała, naszą idyllę przerwało wilcze wycie.

\- Muszę iść – powiedział Jakub szybko wstając.

\- Ktoś inny pójdzie – powiedziałam leniwie.

\- Bello każde wycie jest inne. To które teraz słyszałaś oznaczało, że ktoś trafił na świeży zapach pijawki, musimy iść wszyscy. Im więcej nas jest tym większa szansa, że ją złapiemy. Ubieraj się zostaniesz z Emily w rezerwacie dopóki nie wrócimy. Zrobiłam jak kazał, jeśli była szansa, że wyeliminują Wiktorię jako zagrożenie, skończą się wydłużone patrole, a Jakub będzie mógł spędzać więcej czasu ze mną. W kilka minut dotarliśmy moją ciężarówką do domu Sama. Jakub pocałował mnie w czoło i zaczął biegnąć w stronę lasu. Ogarnęło mnie przerażenie, a co jeśli nie wróci? Co jeśli Wiktoria go zabije?

\- Kocham Cię! - krzyknęłam za nim w desperacji. Nie kochałam go tak jak on by tego chciał, kochałam go jak przyjaciela, ale musiałam dać mu jeszcze większą motywację do powrotu.

\- Ja Ciebie też kocham – odpowiedział i zniknął za linią drzew. Emily patrzyła na mnie podejrzliwym wzrokiem, czyżby wyczuła moje małe kłamstwo? Niemożliwe. Nie pozwolę sobie zabrać Jakuba, ani stado, ani jakiejś wampirze wariatce z czerwonym lokami. Jakub jest MÓJ.


	3. Chapter 3

Oczekiwanie na Jakuba było nie do zniesienia. Każda mijająca minuta była jak godzina, wydawało mi się, że minęła już wieczność.

\- Siedzenie w oknie i wypatrywanie w niczym nie pomoże – odezwała się za moimi plecami Emily.

\- Wiem – odpowiedziałam nie ruszając się z miejsca.

\- Ja zawsze gotuję albo piekę, albo jedno i drugie, gdy trwa to dłużej – zwierzyła się.

\- Potrzebujesz pomocy?- zapytałam.

\- Nie musisz mi pomagać jeśli nie chcesz, ale pomyślałam, że jakieś zajęcie pomoże – zasugerowała.

\- Ok – zdecydowałam, że może miała rację. Jakieś zajęcie nie zaszkodzi, a może i czas szybciej minie.

\- Więc jak tam z tobą i Jakubem? Jesteście parą? – zagadała nieśmiało, na jej twarzy malowała się ostrożność.

\- No tak – odpowiedziałam. Tak naprawdę nie rozmawialiśmy o tym z Jakubem kim dla siebie jesteśmy, ale skoro zaczęliśmy ze sobą sypiać to chyba jesteśmy.

\- Cieszę się, że w końcu jest szczęśliwy, ale musicie być ostrożni Bello.

\- Nie rozumiem o czym mówisz – odpowiedziałam. Chyba nie chciała mi robić wykładów o bezpiecznym seksie? Miałam wystarczająco doświadczenia w takich rozmowach, jeśli to co próbowała przekazać mi Renee można nazwać rozmową – do końca życia będę miała koszmary po tym jak próbowała mi opowiadać o pierwszym razie z moim ojcem. Przeszły mnie ciarki – zdecydowanie chciałam zapomnieć tą rozmowę. Rozmowa z ojcem była totalną masakrą, ten moment chciałam wymazać ze swojej pamięci na zawsze.

\- Nie wiem ile Jakub powiedział ci o Samie i Leah, ale byli kiedyś zaręczeni. Tuż przed ślubem przyjechałam do rezerwatu pomóc kuzynce w przygotowaniach do wesela, gdy Sam zobaczył mnie po raz pierwszy od razu wiedział, że nigdy nie poślubi mojej kuzynki. Wpoił się we mnie tuż przed ślubem, na początku walczyliśmy z tym oboje, kochaliśmy ją i nie chcieliśmy jej zranić, ale walka z wpojeniem to jak walka z wiatrakami. Nie chciałabym abyś znów była tą dziewczyną, która przyjeżdżała do rezerwatu zaraz po wyjeździe Cullenów.

\- Z tego co mi wiadomo Jakub w nikogo się nie wpoił – przerwałam jej.

\- Jakub w nikogo się nie wpoił JESZCZE Bello – powiedziała cicho.

\- Sugerujesz coś? Nie jestem dla niego wystarczająca? – zaczęło się we mnie gotować, jak ona śmie?

\- Bello nie życzę wam źle. Nie chce, by któreś z was wyszło z tego związku ze złamanym sercem. Wpojenie powinno być rzadkim zjawiskiem, a jednak ponad połowa stada ma swoje wpojenia. Wpojenie uczyni alfę silniejszym, a obie dobrze wiemy, że to Jakub powinien być przywódcą stada. To tylko kwestia czasu, aż Sam odda mu swoją pozycję w stadzie – zaczęła tłumaczyć.

\- Nie sądzisz w takim razie, że to wpojenie nastąpiłoby już dawno? – zapytałam.

\- Jakub ma dopiero 16 lat Bello …

\- Siedemnaście – przerwałam jej.

\- Za dwa miesiące skończy siedemnaście lat, nie jest jeszcze dorosły. Jesteś starsza Bello powinnaś się wykazać większym rozsądkiem, odpowiedzialnością – zaczęła prawić mi kazanie.

\- Jeśli będę chciała posłuchać takich rad to poproszę ojca – skwitowałam.

\- Przepraszam. Chciałam tylko cię ostrzec.

\- Obejdę się – warknęłam. Emily tylko westchnęła głośno i nic już nie powiedziała, wróciła do nadziewania kolejnego kurczaka, dziesiątego z rzędu. Zostawiłam ją z jej głupim gotowaniem i wyszłam na ganek. Co ona sobie wyobrażała? I kogo ona chciała zrobić z Jakuba, jakiegoś gówniarza, który nie wie czego chce? Może miała trochę racji. Muszę być odpowiedzialna za nas dwoje, nie mogę mu pozwolić na wpojenie się. Wszystkich w rezerwacie już zna, więc jedynym sposobem na wpojenie byłoby poznać kogoś spoza rezerwatu. Rozwiązanie było bardzo proste, nie powinien opuszczać rezerwatu, żadnych randek w kawiarniach i restauracjach – i tak tego nie potrzebowałam, wystarczająco miałam tego z Cullenami, jakieś wymyślne zakupy i restauracje to nam nie potrzebne. Tak, właśnie tak. Teraz tylko potrzebowałam planu na kilka randek, by on niczego się nie domyślił. Jedną na naszym drzewie na plaży, może jakiś piknik na klifach? Mogłabym mu nawet coś ugotować, albo nawet kilka różnych rzeczy znając jego apetyt. Czas bez Jakuba niestety sprawiał, że zaczynałam pamiętać o rzeczach i ludziach, o których powinnam już dawno zapomnieć. Zawiał lekki chłodny wiatr i wszystkie wspomnienia z Cullenami powróciły do mnie ze zdwojoną siły. W oddali widziałam linię lasu, przypomniała mi się ostatnia wizyta w lesie z Edwardem, jego słowa i ta pustka w środku, którą czułam tak długo po jego odejściu. Ból zaczął się rozprzestrzeniać, ale tak szybko jak się pojawił, tak szybko i zniknął. Przy linii drzew zaczęły pojawiać się twarze wilkołaków. Nawet nie wiem kiedy zaczęłam biec w stronę Jakuba, rzucając mu się w ramiona. Nie objął mnie od razu, był spięty.

\- Jakub, co się stało? – spytałam.

\- Nic Bello, wszystko jest w porządku – odpowiedział. Po jego minie można było się domyślić, że nic nie jest w porządku.

\- Widzę, że coś jest nie tak – próbowałam ponownie.

\- Pewnie jest głodny – odpowiedział za niego Sam przechodząc koło nas i czochrając Jakuba po głowie.

\- Czuję jedzenie – krzyknął Seth.

\- Kto ostatni ten nie je – wrzasnął Paul i wszyscy rzucili się biegiem do domu Sama i Emily. Nie chciałam, by Jakub był taki oschły, nie znałam go z tej strony i nie chciałam poznać. Musiałam coś szybko wymyślić, może to był czas na pierwszą randkę? Potrzebowałam tylko wyjątkowego miejsca, dla niego i dla mnie. Znałam takie miejsce, wyjątkowe i piękne – miejsce, w którym chciałam mieć kilka nowych dobrych wspomnień, wspomnień które nie zawierały Edwarda. JEGO łąką stanie się naszą, to właśnie tam powinna się odbyć nasza pierwsza randka.

\- Jakub? – zaczęłam.

\- Yhym – odpowiedział z pełnymi ustami.

\- Może wybralibyśmy się gdzieś jutro? No wiesz tylko ty i ja?

\- Chcesz gdzieś razem wyjść? – spytał lekko zdziwiony przełykając.

\- Chce spędzić z tobą trochę czasu sam na sam, no wiesz – mruknęłam sugestywnie.

\- Jasne, jasne – odpowiedział.

\- Znam idealne miejsce, na łonie natury – powiedziałam z uśmiechem, a on przystał na to. Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko, plany szły jak należy, nowe wspomnienia w starych miejscach bez ryzyka, by wpoił się w jakąś przypadkowo spotkaną dziewczynę. Wszystko układało się jak należy. Jeszcze wtedy nie wiedziałam jaka niespodzianka spotka mnie na tej przeklętej łące.


	4. Chapter 4

Minionej nocy miałam problemy z zasypianiem, ciągle wydawało mi się, że ktoś na mnie patrzy. Wyglądałam kilka razy przez okno oczekując, że Jakub się zjawi, ale nikt się nie zjawił. Od rana więc nie miałam dobrego humoru, wstałam nie wyspana, a do tego dziś był poniedziałek i musiałam iść do szkoły. W szkole ludzie nie zwracali na mnie większej uwagi, przyzwyczaiłam się do tego po wyjeździe wampirze rodziny. Chciałabym powiedzieć, że czas w szkole minął mi jak mrugnięcie okiem, ale nic takiego nie miało miejsca, każda minuta w szkolnej ławce była dla mnie katorgą. Po lekcjach za to humor od razu mi się poprawił, na wyremontowanym już motorze czekał na mnie Jakub. Nie obchodziło mnie, że robiłam scenę – zaczęłam go namiętnie całować na środku szkolnego parkingu, dopóki któryś z przechodzących nauczycieli nie zwrócił nam uwagi.

\- Czekałam wieczność – szepnęłam. Jakub skrzywił się, ale szybko zmienił wyraz twarzy, gdyby się mu nie przyglądała to nawet bym tego nie zauważyła.

\- Do domu, czy do rezerwatu? – zapytał.

\- Do domu, muszę przygotować obiad dla Charliego – odpowiedziałam

\- Ale potem mamy czas tylko dla siebie – dodałam całując go w policzek, po czym ubrałam kask i odjechaliśmy spod szkoły. W domu szybko usadziłam chłopaka na kanapie przed włączonym telewizorem i zajęłam się robieniem dla ojca obiadu. Stwierdziłam, że ryba z zamrażarki będzie dla niego w sam raz, nie był zbyt wymagający jeśli chodzi o gotowanie. W czasie przygotowywania obiadu zaczęłam rozmyślać o moim wilkołaku. Co mogło sprawić, że był taki spięty? Jakieś większe problemy z Wiktorią? A może Sam przeprowadził z nim podobną rozmowę jak Emily ze mną i teraz ma wątpliwości co do naszego związku? Nie mogłam na to pozwolić.

\- Czy coś się stało? – zapytałam go.

\- Nie, nic się nie stało – odpowiedział tak samo jak wczoraj.

\- Widzę, że coś się dzieje i zaczynam się martwić. Chcesz się rozstać? – postawiłam na prawdę, myśl o rozstaniu napawała mnie przerażeniem, łzy same spłynęły mi po policzkach.

\- Nie, Bello nic z tych rzeczy. Po prostu … - westchnął.

\- Po prostu co? – drążyłam.

\- Wiesz jak to jest w stadzie, opowiadałem ci, inni wciąż są w mojej głowie, nie chce by zobaczyli nasze wspólne chwile, byś musiała się wstydzić wokół nich, ale to strasznie wyczerpujące ciągłe myślenie by nie myśleć … Rozumiesz o co mi chodzi? Ciężko to wytłumaczyć – skwitował.

\- Och … - brakło mi słów. Przez ani jedną sekundę nie pomyślałam o wilkołaczym czytaniu myśli. Tak więc mogli zobaczyć jak ja i Jakub … Ups … Mój chłopak za to zdawał się widzieć jak przetwarzam informacje, które od niego otrzymałam i cierpliwie czekał na moją dalszą reakcję.

\- Zobaczyli coś? – zapytałam. Musiałam się przygotować na również taką ewentualność, znając Paula jeżeli cokolwiek uciekło Jakubowi to właśnie on będzie tym który mi to wypomni. Najmniej trzeba było mi udławić się kawałkiem chleba, gdy Paul wspomni o pieprzyku na moim pośladku czy coś podobnego.

\- Nie, byłem ostrożny, ale nie patrolowałem jeszcze z Paulem, wiesz jaki on jest.

\- Wiem – potwierdziłam.

\- Musiałem też powiedzieć o nas Samowi – wyznał.

-Rozumiem – wiedziałam, że jako przed alfą nawet jakby chciał nic nie mógłby ukryć.

\- Między nami ok? – zapytał.

-Tak ok – odpowiedziałam. W tej samej chwili usłyszałam na podjeździe radiowóz ojca. Po wejściu przywitał się z Jakubem i poszedł do kuchni zabierając się za jedzenie.

\- Wychodzimy tato – oświadczyłam mu.

\- Do rezerwatu? – dopytywał.

\- Nie, na randkę – odpowiedział mu wyszczerzony Jakub.

\- Najwyższa pora synu, postarałeś się – pogratulował mu ojciec.

\- Czuję się jak zwierzyna, która została upolowana – wtrąciłam ojcu.

\- Ufam ci synu – powiedział do mojego chłopaka, jakbym w ogóle się nie odezwała. Nie chcąc dłużej kontynuować tej rozmowy pociągnęłam go za sobą w stronę drzwi, rzucają ojcu słowa pożegnania. Skierowałam się w stronę leśnej ścieżki.

\- Gdzie się wybieramy?

\- Pomagałeś mi kiedyś szukać tego wyjątkowego miejsca – odparłam mu.

\- Polana, tak?

-Tak – odpowiedziałam. Nie dopytywał dalej, wziął mnie na barana i kazał wskazywać kierunek, w którym mieliśmy się udać. Znając moją niezdarność zdążyłabym się zabić dwadzieścia razy zanim dotarlibyśmy na miejsce. Droga zajęła nam około godziny, nie spieszyliśmy się i podziwialiśmy widoki dookoła nas. W końcu dotarliśmy na miejsce. Polana zapierała dech w piersiach, tak jak za każdym innym razem, gdy tu byłam i tym razem nie wybierałam się tu z żadnym wampirem, ani by spotkać jakiegoś wampira, tak jak to miało miejsce ostatnim razem, gdy spotkałam tu Laurenta. Tym razem byłam tu po to by tworzyć nowe wspomnienia.

\- Połóżmy się na trawie – zaproponowałam. Leżeliśmy tak przez jakiś czas patrząc na niebo, obserwując chmury i trzymając się za ręce. W pewnym momencie przeniosłam swój wzrok na mojego towarzysza, nadszedł czas na tworzenie nowych wspomnień. Zbliżyłam się do niego i zaczęłam obsypywać jego ciało delikatnymi pocałunkami, jak zwykle nie nosił koszulki. Zaczął odpowiadać na moje pocałunki i zaczęliśmy zrzucać z siebie ubranie. Rosło we mnie podekscytowanie, pierwszy raz miałam już za sobą, teraz będzie już tylko lepiej – pomyślałam. Kochaliśmy się na łące, która należała do Edwarda, w duchu gratulowałam sobie słodkiej zemsty na moim byłym. Traktowałam to jako prezent dla niego, nóż w serce, taki sam jak wbił mi. Byłam już blisko szczytu, lada moment miała rozpaść się w słodkiej ekstazie i właśnie w tym momencie, gdy ten moment nadszedł zaraz za linią drzew zobaczyłam JEGO. Nie mogłam uwierzyć swoim oczom, Edward stał kilkanaście metrów ode mnie, a ja … Co ja robiłam? Ogarnęła mnie panika. Edward tu jest! Wrócił! Wrócił do mnie!

\- Edward! – krzyknęłam, nie przejmując się tym, że leżał na mnie mój obecny chłopak. Zepchnęłam ze swojego ciała Jakuba i zerwałam się do biegu za Edwardem, nie obchodziło mnie, że byłam naga, że zostawiłam za sobą na trawie zranionego chłopaka. Jedyne co mnie interesowało to powrót Edwarda.

\- Bello! – krzyknął za mną z rozpaczą Jakub, odwróciłam się na sekundę w stronę jego głosu. W jego oczach mogłam wyczytać zdradę jaką teraz czuł. Nie potrafiłam wykrzesać w sobie chociaż cząstki, ktorą by to obchodziło w tym momencie. Edward był najważniejszy. Jednak, gdy obróciłam się w stronę mojego wampira zastałam tylko puste miejsce, nie było go już. Zniknął. ODSZEDŁ.


End file.
